


Never Live it Down

by sir_kingsley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Halloween, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Pranks, halloween pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: Dean gets pulled along for a Halloween prank and gets caught by the last person he wants to see him like this: Castiel Novak.





	Never Live it Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy high school au. Happy Halloween!

Dean doesn’t quite understand how he got here.

Alistair thrusts a roll of toilet paper in his hand with a dark grin and turns with the rest of their group to face the looming Colonial. 

“All right,” Alistair sneers. “Let’s do this before someone comes home.”

Streams of white sore through the air, wrapping around the house and tangling in the bushes and the large oak tree. Dean watches, frozen in place, as the boys run across the yard, cackling as they break garden decorations and kick up the flower beds. 

“Dean!” Gordon laughs, circling back toward where Dean is hiding by the car. “Get in on this man!”

Dean shakes his head and tries to seem as casual as possible. “Ugh, nah, dude. I’m good.”

But Gordon just rolls his eyes and grabs Dean by the arm, dragging him into the yard. He puts an egg in Dean’s hand. “Here, man. Throw it at the window.”

Dean’s fingers close loosely around the egg and he swallows roughly. “I-I don’t — can’t we just go to the-”

“Stop being such a bitch, Winchester,” Cole teases from across the yard where he’s smashing a jack-o-lantern. 

“Yeah, throw the damn egg!” Alistair says.

Even in the dark, Dean can see the glow of a threat in Alistair’s eyes. He looks up at the house and the big dark window and takes a deep breath.

Just as he’s drawing his arm back, the house floods with light and water shoots from the ground. 

“Oh, fuck, run!”

Dean drops the egg and the four boys race toward the car as the front door opens. 

“Hello? Whose there?” 

Dean can’t resist a quick look back because the voice sounds familiar and the next thing he knows he’s falling face first into the wet grass.

A few meters ahead of him, an engine starts and tires squeal against asphalt as it speeds away.

The water cuts off and Dean pushes himself up with a groan, trying to scramble to his feet but his ankle throbs and he collapses back to the ground with a curse.

“Are you okay?”

He jumps at the voice, body chilling with dread. He’s so busted. Why did he ever agree to go out with Alistair and his evil minions? This guy’s going to call the cops and then his parents are going to _murder_ him. Shit, shit, _shit._

“Dean?”

Dean’s head whips up at his name and he blinks at the dark figure standing over him, not recognizing him until the guy leans closer. 

_Fuck._

“Cas?”

Castiel Novak tilts his head, the irritation on his face morphing into something confused and then unreadable as he looks between the damage to the yard and back down at his classmate. Dean’s heart sinks to his stomach. 

“You did this?” Cas asks, his deep voice soft and careful.

“I-I-I didn’t- I wasn’t- I- I’m sorry.” The words slip from Dean’s mouth and he bows his head, not sure what else to say.

A heavy silence falls between them and Dean feels the water soaking into his clothes, making the chilly October air feel like ice, but he doesn’t dare move or look at Cas. 

If he’d known — if he’d had the slightest idea that this was Cas’s house, he would have turned down Alistair and his goons immediately. He should have turned them down anyway, should have known their invitation to ride to Victor’s party would have come with a few unfriendly pitstops. That was just the kind of high school cliche Alistair was. And now Dean was just as bad.

“You’re hurt,” Cas says, shattering the silence.

Dean glances up, then down at his throbbing ankle. “Ugh..... yeah.”

“You should come inside and get dry. I’ll look at it for you.”

Before Dean can say anything, Cas is hauling him to his feet and helping him into the house. He deposits Dean at the kitchen table before wandering off for towels and a first aid kit. 

Dean sits quietly with a white fluffy towel draped around his shoulders as Cas removes Dean’s left shoe and examines his ankle. Cas’s fingers are warm and his touch is gentle and makes Dean’s entire body feel like one oversensitive nerve.

“S-so what’s the verdict, doc?” he jokes, voice rougher than he would have liked.

Cas rolls Dean’s ankle easy. “Just a light sprain,” he says. “You just need to ice it and resist putting any weight on it for a while.” He stands and transfers Dean’s foot from his lap to the chair. 

“Oh,” Dean says, mustering a shaky smile. “Well that’s- that’s good.”

“Yes, it is. I’ll get you some ibuprofen and an ice pack while you wait for your ride to come take you home.”

Dean’s smile falters as Cas turns to start digging through a cabinet. “Right. A ride.”

His fingers feel heavy and uncoordinated as he pulls out his phone and fires off a text to Benny. Hopefully he’s not too far gone at Victor’s to come pick him up.

Cas returns and hands Dean a glass of water and a few pain killers. He fetches a bag of frozen peas and settles it over Dean’s ankle before taking the chair furthest from Dean.

They sit in silence again and it’s painful and nags at Dean like heart burn. 

“I- ugh,” Dean starts, needing to break the silence. “Benny’s coming. To get me.”

“That’s good.”

Dean almost flinches at the clipped response. He swallows and tries again. “So... no Halloweekend plans?”

“I was watching Netflix in my room until I heard people trashing my front yard.”

Dean does flinch this time and bows his head as the shame burns through him. 

“Cas, I-I’m sorry. I had no idea that you lived here.”

“So it would have been okay if it was someone else’s house?”

“No!” Dean says quickly. “No, of course not! It was wrong and cruel and I never should have went along with it. I should have walked away the second Alistair stopped the car. But I- I was scared... of what they would think of me and I-I-I’m sorry, Cas. I’m so, so sorry. And I swear, I’ll clean it all up myself. And I’ll come and apologize to your parents in person. I can do yard work to make up for it and I’ll pay for all the damage-”

He’s cut off by the startling sound of Cas’s laughter. He looks up, bewildered, as Cas chuckles, looking at Dean like he’s crazy. And apparently Dean’s expression is too much because then he’s throwing his head back and full-belly laughing. 

“I don’t... understand...” Dean says.

Cas sucks in a deep breath, his laughter easing. “It’s you,” he says, a little breathless. “You’re just...”

“Funny?”

“No. Well, yes,” Cas amends. “You’re very funny normally. But this situation. You trying to fit in with Alistair and his death troopers and then offering clean up their mess. Taking full responsibility for something you didn’t even do. It’s just so... you.”

Dean gapes at the boy sitting across the table from him. “H-how do you know that I didn’t do anything?”

Cas is sober by now and meets Dean’s eye, a wistful smile curving his pink lips. “We’ve gone to school together since we were six, Dean. I know you.”

Dean isn’t sure how to responds so he opts for creepy staring. 

Cas sighs. “Look, Dean, I trust you and I know you’re a good person. So I forgive you.”

And that really doesn’t help Dean any on the whole talking thing.

“And don’t worry about talking to my parents or cleaning everything up.” Cas grins. “It’d be a while before you be useful anyway with that ankle.”

A short laugh forces its way through Dean and he can feel his lopsided smile tilting his mouth, helpless to stop it. He looks down, trying to hide it in his lap. “Yeah, ugh, that’s a good point.”

This time the silence is nice and easy and the longer it goes, the more heat Dean can feel rushing to his cheeks. Because he’s sitting in Castiel Novak’s kitchen with a sprained ankle and the blue-eyed boy is smiling at him and it’s soft and lovely and more than Dean every thought he’d get.

“So what were your _original_ Halloween plans?” Cas asks suddenly.

Dean licks his lips. “Well, we were supposed to go to Victor’s party but, honestly, I just wanted to stay home and watch ‘Stranger Things.’”

“Are you on season two?”

“Yeah. I’m only on episode four so no spoilers,” Dean warns.

“I just started episode three.”

Their gazes meet over the table and for the first time, Dean sees something akin to shy pass through Cas’s eyes. 

“Would you,” he starts and clears his throat, “would you like to stay and watch a few episodes with me?”

A bright hot excitement washes through Dean and he smiles, big and dopey. “Yeah. I’d love that.”

Dean texts Benny to say that he no longer needs that ride. Cas lends him a pair of pajamas and they settle next to each other on the couch in the living room with a bowl of popcorn. 

Around midnight, Dean calls an Uber to take him home. Cas walks him to the door where Dean makes a promise to come back the next day and help clean up the yard.

“But your ankle,” Cas points out.

Dean shrugs, looking straight into Cas’s eyes. “Guess you’ll have to help me get the high stuff.”

“So now I have to clean up Alistair’s mess?” Cas asks with a grin.

“Just a little,” Dean says. “And then after maybe we can finish season two.” He pauses, taking a deep breath. “Or maybe we could... go get dinner instead?”

Cas tilts his head, eyes squinting. “Is that your way of asking me out?”

Dean looks at his shoes, face blushing a furious red. “Yes?”

Cas hums thoughtfully, drawing it out along with Dean’s anxiety. And then. “Okay.”

Dean looks up, a little disbelieving. “Okay?”

Cas nods with a soft smile. “I’d love to.”

“O-okay,” Dean stutters, his smile growing. “Awesome. Then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Leave your eggs and toilet paper at home this time.”

Dean scowls as he descends the front step. “Never living this down, am I?”

Cas shakes his head. “Not for years.”

And ten Halloweens later when Dean walks out of his house to find his car tee-peed, he just sighs and turns to find his husband watching him with barely contained hysteria through the front window. 

“Very funny, Cas,” he calls and starts pulling off the paper. “Come help me clean it up before I’m late to work.”

Cas’s eyes are shining as he runs out of the house. 

“You’re a brat,” Dean accuses, pulling him close.

Cas comes easily, pressing his grin to Dean’s lips. “Happy Halloween.”

Dean rolls his eyes but kisses back. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, happy Halloween.”


End file.
